femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruolan (The Mermaid)
Ruolan is the main antagonist in the Hong Kong fantasy comedy "The Mermaid", played by Zhang Yuqi. Plot Playboy business tycoon Liu Xuan purchases the Green Gulf, a wildlife reserve, for a sea reclamation project, and uses sonar technology to get rid of the sea life in the area. Ruolan, a ruthless,materialistic, and scantily clad business executive becomes partners with Xuan. They flirt and Ruolan seduces him only to reject Xuan because of his background of poverty. The merfolk send Shan to seduce and kill Xuan. At an extravagant party celebrating Xuan's success, Shan, pretending to be a dancer, gives him her telephone number and asks him to call her. Xuan, believing that Shan is a prostitute, calls her number in order to make his female business partner, Ruolan, jealous.Xuan kisses her, but the kiss is interrupted by Ruolan. As Shan runs out, Ruolan stops Xuan from following her.Xuan gets angry and tells a jealous and furious Ruolan to cancel their business deal. Ruolan's jealousy at being second best causes her to slap her aid in frustration. timg-18.jpeg|''Attending the auction. Camera zooms in on legs'' Timg-8.jpeg|''Showing off'' Timg-14.jpeg 14d00031d9ee876559a.gif|''Flirting with the protagonist at the afterparty'' Timg-6.jpeg timg-17.jpeg 00300260204_14467f87.jpg u03598ycf34_ori_3.jpg 0062e602f786e88.jpg|''Seducing and then rejecting the protagonist'' mp58874844_1455516042765_10.jpeg|''Declaring war'' 201602151437363ea4f.gif timg-16.jpeg|''Fuming'' Timg-15.jpeg He turns off the sonar but mistakenly tells Ruolan that Shan is a mermaid and reveals where the other merpeople live. Ruolan invtes Xuan to her apartment tells Xuan that George, her henchman, also believes in mermaids and has been trying to find one. Ruolan slips on her lingerie and attempts to seduce Xuan again, haughtily stating, "Why aren't you rushing over?" 811.jpg|''In lingerie'' SXRB201602220852000461212799515.jpg|''Getting some help from the director'' He approaches her and she smiles in satisfaction but he suddenly heads out the door to find Shan. A shocked Ruolan throws a tantrum and proclaims, "I have everything. No one has ever rejected me before!" She gets angry at Xuan for not returning her affections and vows to kill Shan. Ruolan changes to a leather outfit. timg-10.jpeg|Licking her lips Timg-13.jpeg|"Why aren't you charging over?" The merpeople are attacked by Ruolan's mercenaries, and many of them are killed. Shan gets shot and chased as she tries to escape them. Xuan, using a jetpack, arrives in time to retrieve a badly-injured Shan. As he is carrying her to the ocean, Ruolan angrily shoots him via a rocket launcher on a helicopter. George stops her before she could shoot him again with a crossbow. Shan insists that Xuan leave her, but he continues to carry her to safety. Ruolan and George are then shown being arrested. 2016021514373804d62.gif th-36.jpeg Reception * The Mermaid was released in China on 8 February 2016. It broke numerous box office records, including biggest opening day and biggest single day gross through its seventh day of release, as well as having the biggest opening week of all time in China. It is the fourth-highest-grossing film of all time in China. * Zhang Yuqi was nominated for Best Supporting Actress at the Saturn Awards. Category:Conspirator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Boss Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Greedy Category:Callous Category:Spoiled Category:Lab Coat Category:Leather Category:Brunette Category:Hero's Lover Category:2010s Category:Rocket Category:Business Villainess Category:Attempted Murder Category:Humiliated Category:Lingerie Category:Failed Seduction Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Comical Defeat Category:Low Cut Top Category:Rich Category:Vengeful Category:Boots Category:High Heels Category:Nail Polish Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Opera Gloves Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Jealous